The stronger
by Enumaelish-sama
Summary: Hasta donde serias capaz de lleguar por amor. Para aclarar esto no es un fic, es un historia inventada por mi mismo.


**Capítulo I**

 **El comienzo de todo**

 **-¿Ah como es que esto termino así? – Si tan solo en aquel momento hubiera hecho algo más tal vez esto hubiese terminado diferente- no lo sé ahora lo único que puedo hacer es explicarle como empezó todo y cómo fue que termine así.**

 **Empezó aquel día de otoño estaba yo en clases, en ese momento no sabía que era lo que iba a pasar. El profesor estaba pasando la lista.**

 **-Higirama Kai- dice el profesor-**

 **-Presente- responde el hombre quien les habla.**

 **Horas después**

 **Suena el timbre de fin de clases.**

 **-Bueno clase eso es todo por hoy no olviden repasar la pág. 560 del libro de… -dice el profesor.**

 **Me levante de la silla y camine hacia la salida.**

 **Oye Kai- dice un compañero- no quieres ir a algún sitio con nosotros.**

 **-No gracias creo que eso es todo por hoy me voy a casa-responde Kai.**

 **Cuando caminaba hacia la puerta del instituto sentí que alguien me estaba viendo la verdad no supe que era. Y entonces de golpe devolviéndome a la realidad sentí que alguien me abrazaba. Era mi amiga de la infancia y mi amor platónico Mei Kasegawa.**

 **-¿A dónde estás viendo?- pregunta Mei-**

 **-A ningún lado, nada sin importancia- le respondí mientras la golpeaba suavemente con la palma abierta en la cabeza en forma de broma-**

 **-Ay eso duele- dijo un poco molesta-¿bueno quieres que volvamos a casa juntos?**

 **-Claro- Le conteste-**

 **Entonces nos pusimos en marcha nuestro instituto quedaba en una colina muy bella así que el camino de vuelta era en bajada.**

 **-¿Y cómo te fue en el examen de hoy?- pregunta Mei- de seguro por ser tú volviste a reprobar-**

 **-No me trates como si fuese un estúpido por favor- Responde Kai en tono de broma-**

 **-Es que siempre repruebas y yo soy la que tengo que ayudarte- responde Mei- si quieres hoy puedes venir a mi casa otra vez a practicar-**

 **\- No gracias no tengo ganas solo estoy pensando en volver a mi casa rápido y recostarme un rato- dice Kai-**

 **-Ahh que lastima había hecho un pastel así que pensé en invitarte para que lo probaras- dice Mei con tono de vergüenza-**

 **-Sera para otra ocasión- respondí con tono de arrepentimiento**

 **Cuando íbamos a mitad de camino sentí como si algo me mirara de nuevo. Esta vez era mucho más fuerte que la anterior, reconocí que venía de una dirección.**

 **-Mei adelántate tengo algo que hacer por aquí- dijo Kai-**

 **-Ahh está bien nos vemos después entonces- respondió Mei-**

 **Me despedí de Mei y me dispuse a averiguar qué era lo que me estaba perturbando desde hace ya un buen rato. Sentí que me miraban desde un callejón que estaba de camino. Entre pues al callejón y vi una sombra moverse.**

 **-¡Espera!-fue lo único que dije-**

 **Empecé a perseguir la silueta que se había formado, empecé a correr por que era demasiado rápida para alcanzarla solo caminando. Cruzo en una esquina y creo que pude ver un poco de su silueta era parecida a la de una chica joven. Trate de alcanzarla pero al llegar al final de la esquina una luz cegante que me indicaba que había terminado el pasillo me hiso perder la vista. Decidí terminar con esto y volver a mi casa.**

 **Durante todo el camino pensé en que podría ser, quien era esa chica que yo sentía que me miraba y que termino huyendo, no supe cómo responder. Decidí despreocuparme un poco y no darle mucha importancia.**

 **Al llegar a mi casa estaban mis padres en el comedor hablando.**

 **-Ya volví- Dije en tono fuerte para que me escucharan más fue en vano-**

 **La verdad es que nunca me he sentido a gusto con mis padres siempre hemos tenido una relación un poco distante así que a veces ni siquiera recuerdan mi presencia. Subí a mi habitación sin que eso me molestara. Arroje mi bolso sobre la mesa y me eche en la cama.**

 **Y cuando estaba punto de echarme a dormir sonó mi teléfono era una llamada de Mei, conteste el teléfono.**

 **-Alo, ¿Kai?- pregunta es dulce voz por el teléfono-**

 **-Sí, dime Mei-**

 **-Me preguntaba si te podías asomar un momento por la ventana-dice Mei-**

 **-Claro como no-**

 **Resulta que Mei aparte de ser la única amiga mujer que tenía también era mi vecina y mi querida amiga de la infancia, desde muy pequeños siempre estuvimos juntos siempre me ayudaba en todo, poco a poco me fui enamorando de ella aunque nunca le he confesado mis sentimientos por miedo a su respuesta.**

 **Volviendo a lo nuestro me asome por la ventana. Ahí estaba ella con su ropa normal que tan bien le quedaba.**

 **-No vas a venir a probar el pastel que hice para t…-interrumpió su oración con cara de vergüenza- digo el paste que hice para medir mis técnicas de cocina jejeje- dijo para tratar de cubrir lo otro-**

 **-No lo siento ahorita no tengo ganas tal vez mañana- respondió Kai**

 **-ah bueno entonces mañana será-dijo Mei con tono de desilusión- es que aparte tenía algo muy importante que decirte-dijo- pero tendrá que esperar mañana entonces.**

 **-Está bien gracias de todas formas- respondí**

 **Volviendo a mi cuarto totalmente normal, me recosté en la cama esta vez con intención de dormir un poco. Aquella noche era muy tranquila así que no tuve problema en dormirme rápido.**

 **Mi sueño se vio abruptamente interrumpido por los sonidos de alarmas y patrullas, en la calle- ¿que será eso?-me pregunte- me levante apurado apenas me termine de poner los zapatos Salí a la calle y hay estaba. La casa de Mei se estaba incendiando. Me acerco a los oficiales para tratar de obtener respuestas.**

 **-Que está pasando- pregunto en tono desesperado.**

 **-Parece que la casa se incendió aunque no sabemos la causa, hemos salvado dos personas que estaban atrapadas dentro-dijo el oficial- están en la ambulancia una está gravemente herida y la otra parece estar bien, tenemos la sospecha de que todavía queda alguien dentro-**

 **Me acerque a la ambulancia con la esperanza de que Mei estuviera bien, pero lo único que vi fue a su madre sosteniéndole la mano a su esposo que luchaba entre la vida y la muerte.**

 **En ese momento sentí una gran presión, Mei no estaba con ellos, tenía mucho miedo porque eso que significaba que seguía atrapada dentro. En medio de la desesperación y de la impotencia de no poder hacer nada comencé a llorar.**

 **Entonces decidí que tenía que salvarla cueste lo que cueste, no podía simplemente quedarme quieto mientras ella estaba atrapada allí dentro. Salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude, con intención de entrar en la casa, algunos oficiales intentaron detenerme**

 **-Suéltenme no ven que allí dentro esta Mei atrapada hay que salvarla- dije-**

 **-Es muy peligroso chico mejor retírate- dijo un oficial.**

 **Lo golpee con mucha fuerza y cuando me libero no perdí un segundo y logre pasar.**

 **-Oye tú, no puedes entrar hay es peligroso- escuche a lo lejos a un oficial-**

 **En ese momento poco me podría haber importado el peligro en lo único que podía pensar era en Mei y en que tenía que rescatarla.**

 **Cuando entre lo único que veía era fuego, las llamas envolvían por completo la casa, "MEI!"-Gritaba con fuerza-, Nadie contesto así corrí hacia arriba hacia su habitación, subía por las escaleras y se derrumbaron cuando termine de pasar, el calor era asfixiante casi no podía respirar pero aun así no podía detenerme sabía que Mei estaba en peligro, así que corrí lo más rápido que pude. Me encontraba ya pues en la puerta de su habitación, recordé entonces que las perillas de las puertas en medio de los incendios siempre estaban hirviendo a causa del calor, me dispuse entonces a derribar la puerta, me eche hacia atrás y golpee la puerta con fuerza, logre derribarla, entonces sentía que ya no tenía aire y me asfixiaba, en medio de la desesperación no tuve opción más que seguir aunque el tiempo se me agotaba ya era muy tarde para volver atrás y ni siquiera pensaba en eso. Cuando entre al cuarto empecé a buscar desesperadamente a Mei, ya estaba bastante mareado por la falta de oxígeno, tocia fuerte casi no podía respirar, cuando sentía que ya no podía más, y fue en ese momento que la vi, estaba bajo una viga de columna, corrí para intentar ayudarla, intente levantar la columna pero fue inútil, yo pensaba que Mei estaba inconsciente, pero no, con su último aliento me vio.**

 **Kai!- dijo ya casi sin fuerza-**

 **Mei!- exclame- ¿Estas bien?**

 **Kai hay algo importante que tengo que decirte-**

 **Dímelo después, te juro que te voy a sacar de esto cueste lo que cueste- le respondí en tono muy serio**

 **Kai…- dijo con voz de desfallecida**

 **En mi esfuerzo inútil por levantar la columna sentía como me asfixiaba, ya el oxígeno era muy poco así que me desmaye… Entre abrí los ojos y casi que en cámara lenta vi como los bomberos llegaban, el ambiente era muy hostil la casa estaba a punto de caerse, un bombero me levanto y saco fuera de la casa, luego de eso no recuerdo nada.**

 **Desperté entonces, miraba alrededor tratando de reconocer donde estaba, mire a mi derecha y vi una ventana con cortinas entreabierta el viento soplaba el día parecía calmado, cuando voltee a mi derecha vi a mi madre recostada en la cama, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que estaba en un cuarto de hospital. Mi madre se levantó y me vio a la cara, con un gesto de felicidad inmensa se abalanzó sobre mí y me abrazo con fuerza.**

 **-Menos mal que estas bien-Dijo con tono de llanto-estaba muy preocupada por ti.**

 **-¿Dónde estoy?- le pregunte aunque ya sabía la respuesta-**

 **-En un cuarto de hospital, fue muy estúpido lo que hiciste nos tenías preocupados a todos- respondió ella limpiándose las lágrimas de la cara-**

 **-¿Estúpido? ¿De qué me hablas?**

 **Entonces entraron en mí los recuerdos de esa noche fatídica, recordé que había pasado, e inmediatamente sentí mucho miedo no sabía que le había pasado a Mei.**

 **-Mei -dije- ¿Que paso con Mei? Respóndeme por favor.**

 **-Kai…-Dijo con un tono de lastima-**

 **-Dime, dime que fue lo que paso como esta ella, está bien verdad-Dije yo con mucha preocupación-**

 **-Bueno supongo que es mejor si te lo digo ahora- razono ella-**

 **-Pero que es lo que paso dímelo ya no ves que la intriga me está matando- Dije desesperado-**

 **-"MEI NO SOREVIVIO"**

 **Eso fue como una puñalada en el corazón, no podía hablar se me formo un nudo en la garganta, no podía creerlo.**

 **-Es Mentira ¿verdad?-dije- Dime que es mentira por favor- dije con tono de llanto-**

 **-No lo es-respondió de manera fría**

 **No pude contener el llanto, era muy doloroso, sentí que mi vida se acababa, solo dolor es lo que sentía, no podía creer que algo como eso había pasado, era tan doloroso, Mei mi querida Mei, comencé a recordar todo los momentos que vivimos juntos, tantos bellos momentos, y ahora no quedaba nada, todo había acabado, me sentí acabado, me sentí vacío, me sentí Muerto.**

 **Ya en el medio día no tenía ganas de nada lucia desfallecido, y entonces cuando no pensé que nada iba a pasar entra por la puerta un oficial.**

 **-Buenas tardes- dice- soy el oficial de policía Shawn**

… **.-no respondí nada.**

 **Me vio con cara de compasión y me dijo:**

 **¿Cómo estás? Te recuperas rápido verdad- afirmo con una sonrisa- vengo a hacerte algunas preguntas.**

… **..-yo solo miraba al vacío.**

 **Bueno empecemos- dijo-.**

 **Coloco una grabadora en la mesa que estaba a un lado de la cama y saco una libreta de un bolsillo.**

 **Entonces tu eres Higirama Kai-dijo como pregunta- estudias en la secundaria de Dk Town, tienes 16 años, vives con tus padres, mides 1,71 cm, nunca te has declinado por algo en la vida, en fin alguien normal verdad- me pregunto- si todo lo que dije es cierto por favor asiente con la cabeza.**

 **-Hice el gesto que me pidió.-**

 **Bueno ahora con lo importante- dijo mientras veía su libreta- conocías a Kasegawa Mei desde hace mucho tiempo verdad.**

 **Si- le respondí sin mucho animo**

 **Estabas en tu casa hace dos días, ¿la noche del incendio?-**

 **Volví a asentar con la cabeza**

 **-No vistes nada sospechoso horas antes del incendio- preguntó**

 **No lo creo-le dije**

 **Lo único que recordaba era la sombra con silueta de una chica que había visto horas antes de llegar a casa pero considere que no tenía nada que ver con el incendio, y mucho menos con Mei.**

 **Sabes porque te pregunto esto verdad-dijo mientras me veía fijamente- Obviamente es porque hay sospechas de que el incendio pudo ser provocado.**

 **-estamos descartando sospechosos por eso necesitamos de tu ayuda para entender que pudo pasar-continuo con su interrogatorio**

 **No vi nada raro, por favor déjeme solo- le dije con tono de enojo.**

 **Bueno entonces me voy, si llegas a recordar algo házmelo saber- dijo sacando de su bolsillo una tarjeta de presentación.**

 **Está bien- dije mientras aceptaba la tarjeta.**

 **Cuando estaba por salir de la habitación estaba entrando el doctor. El oficial se bajó el sombrero y siguió de largo, el doctor lo miro de reojo y también siguió de largo, se acercó a mi cama y me dijo:**

 **-como estas Higirama-san, espero que bien-dijo- eso que hiciste fue muy valiente, lástima que no se pudiera salvar la chica.**

 **Su cumplido se transformó en un insulto, o mejor dicho en un puñal para mí, porque me recordaba mi gran fallo.**

 **Bueno Higirama-kun-continuo con su charla- te desmayaste por la falta de oxígeno en la casa en llamas, por eso tus heridas no son tan graves, así que hoy mismo en la tarde te daremos de alta, llamaremos a tus padres para que pasen recogiéndote.**

 **-No gracias- respondí- Yo me voy solo, quiero pensar un rato a solas.**

 **-Está bien ya entendí- dijo comprensivamente- entonces cuando te vayas pasa por recepción buscando tus cosas, tu madre te dejo algo hay por que supuso que esto pasaría.**

 **Ok está bien-. Le dije**

 **Pasaron las horas hasta que llego la tarde, pase por recepción tal y como me habían dicho, mi madre me había dejado unas ropas y mi collar, que siempre había llevado conmigo desde que era muy pequeño, era un pequeño collar con una forma única que me había regalado un desconocido cuando era todavía un bebe. Me vestí y Salí del hospital, no pude evitar sentir que no tenía ánimos, empecé a caminar sin rumbo fijo.**

 **En mi larga caminata no dejaba de pensar en Mei y en qué era lo que me quería decir, si tan solo la hubiera escuchado cuando intento decírmelo, que hubiera sido diferente si yo no hubiese rechazado su oferta de ir a su casa, todas esas ideas daban vueltas en mi cabeza, mientras tanto yo caminaba empezó a llover, no me importo mojarme después de todo era como un cuerpo sin alma. Cuando ya estaba a punto de darme por vencido y dejarme caer en el suelo por los lamentos, volví a ver la sombra.**

 **Esta vez estaba decidido a atraparla no importaba que pasara, así que en medio de la lluvia intensa comencé a perseguirla, mi vista se veía obstruida por la intensa lluvia pero aun así no podía detenerme, pasamos por un callejón que lucía igual a aquel donde nos encontramos por primera vez, esta vez se detuvo y cuando pude limpiarme la cara me di cuenta que era una chica de verdad de pelo oscuro largo con unos ojos que parecían dagas porque su mirada se clavaba en lo más profundo de mi ser, luego de verme fijamente a los ojos siguió corriendo, yo no sabía hacia donde me estaba llevando pero aun así después de verle el rostro no me podía detener, hasta que….. Llegamos a allí.**

 **Para cuando me había detenido y la persecución se había calmado, me encontraba yo frente a la casa en ruinas de Mei, era un panorama desolador todo estaba reducido a cenizas no quedaba nada, inclusive se podía ver como la lluvia intensa limpiaba las calles de las cenizas, inmediatamente voltee a ver si podía observar a donde estaba esa peculiar chica que me había guiado hasta este lugar que revivía todos esos recuerdos. Como no la veía por ningún lado empecé a gritar.**

 **-¿Dónde Estás?!- Grite con ira-¡¿Porque me hiciste venir aquí?! ¡¿Qué es lo que esto significa?!- Ven aquí da la cara, no me habrás hecho venir aquí para nada.**

 **Sentí una brisa y una sensación de sorpresa, Cuando me percate alguien estaba detrás de mí a una velocidad casi super sónica estaba ella había dado un paso cerca de mí y apenas lo notaba, En que momento había llegado no lo sé, solo sé que parecía que se movía tan rápido que no la pude ver, pues si, era cierto era ella la chica esta vez la pude ver de cerca, era una chica bastante linda, llevaba una capa que la cubría de la lluvia, pero aun así se le podía ver el rostro no tenía cara de ser mala así que en parte me sentí un poco aliviado.**

 **Cuando voltee se había movido de nuevo y estaba unos pasos más lejos, no dude un segundo y le pregunte.**

 **-¿Quién eres?**

… **-no respondió nada**

 **-¿Tú eras quien me había estado siguiendo?- le pregunte con curiosidad.**

 **Si-solo dijo eso.**

 **¿Por qué?-le pregunte**

 **Porque alguien me dio la orden- respondió**

 **Quien pudo haber sido- le pregunte- y Mas importante ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?**

 **Fue alguien a quien todavía no puedes conocer-respondió- y en cuanto a lo otro, te traje aquí porque justo aquí murió alguien que tu querías, frente a ti sin que tu pudieras hacer nada, debe ser frustrante saber que no pudiste ayudar a alguien cuando más te necesitaba.**

 **-Apreté los dientes con ira pero no pude responder nada-**

 **Ahora te pregunto-me dijo- ¿ESTARIAS DISPUESTO A SALVARLA ESTA VEZ?**

 **-Su pregunta me sorprendió mucho me encontraba pues yo en medio de la frustración y la curiosidad cuando ella dijo unas palabras que nunca podré olvidar-**

 **-¿ESTARIAS DISPUESTO A REVIVIRLA?-**

 **-Al principio pensé es estúpido, es imposible, no hay manera, como se le ocurre decir semejante ridiculez-**

 **Como te atreves- le grite- Eso es imposible no hay manera de devolverle la vida a alguien que murió.**

 **-La hay-dijo interrumpiéndome completamente- La hay, Existe cierto artefacto que según cuenta la leyenda te puede concebir un deseo, pero este deseo solo se cumplirá si de verdad lo deseas con el corazón. Por eso estoy aquí hoy ante ti si tu determinación por salvarla es tan grande entonces tu deseo se hará realidad.**

 **-Poder revivir a alguien es en serio posible, existe un artefacto capaz de cumplir semejante deseo, y si era así como podía obtenerlo, era cierto que algo como eso podría estar al alcance de un simple humano, y sería posible que-**

 **-Entonces dime- continuo ella con su charla- Estas dispuesto a revivirla.**

 **-En ese momento ya había renunciado a cualquier racionalidad estaba cumpliera desesperado, quería revivirla así que me arme de valor trague saliva y dije-**

 **SÍ, ESTOY DISPUESTO A REVIVIRLA- dije con toda seguridad-**

 **Si es así- dijo ella- Entonces MUERE.**

 **Semejante respuesta me dio la verdad no es como si no lo hubiese visto venir, entonces este sería mi fin. Se abalanzo sobre mí y de la nada saco una espada y me atravesó el corazón, pensé entonces que todo lo que me dijo era mentira, al final no voy poder cumplir mi promesa. Qué final más patético para un chico que no pudo salvar a alguien quien quería.**

 **Y mientras caía en cámara lenta y las gotas de agua golpeaban mi rostro no podía evitar pensar:**

 **-¿Ah cómo es que esto termino así? – ¿si tan solo en aquel momento hubiera hecho algo más tal vez esto hubiese terminado diferente?- si tan solo hubiese sido más fuerte para protegerla a ella, si pudiera volver en el tiempo solo para escuchar eso tan importante que me tenía que decir- pero ahora todo acababa- Yacía yo pues en el piso desangrándome y de repente un silencio abrumador, parecía que estuviese en el espacio sentía como si caía en un vacío infinito y todo estaba en un silencio oscuro. Me pregunte si esto era la muerte, si este era el final de mi camino- y cuando ya no podía ni mover mi cuerpo, una fuerza inexplicable me hiso cambiar de opinión, y con una determinación lo suficientemente grande para llenar ese vacío que parecía infinito me dije a mi mismo.**

 **-ESTO NO PUEDE TERMINAR ASÍ- de alguna forma tengo que salvarla a ella, solo para volver a ver su sonrisa una vez más. Y Sentí como mi alma volvía a mi cuerpo fue como el golpe de un automóvil a gran velocidad contra un muro de piedra.**

 **Cuando pude abrir los ojos note que no estaba en aquel sitio, mire a mi alrededor y parecía que estaba en un cuarto normal, me levante trate de buscar una salida, había una puerta, cuando la abrí estaba en una sala y en medio había 5 personas, extrañas con estilos peculiares, no parecían personas normales. Uno de ellos dijo:**

 **-Hasta que por fin despiertas- dijo una chica**

 **Ya era hora- dijo un chico**

 **-Ya déjenlo no ven que parece como si hubiese visto un fantasma- me defendió otra chica**

 **-Menos mal que despertó ya empezaba a pensar que estaba muerto jejeje-exclamo un hombre con aspecto robusto en tono de broma.**

 **-Bueno parece que el descanso le hiso bien al menos ya no está hablando dormido jajaja- exclamo otra chica que se encontraba en el fondo**

 **De repente se escucha el sonar de una puerta cuando es abierta, y por ella entra esa persona la persona que me había matado, estaba frente a mí, no supe cómo reaccionar me quede paralizado este ambiente de por sí ya era sorprendente y lo que faltaba era que la persona que me había supuestamente asesinado estuviera frente mí.**

 **-Con que estas bien eh, es hora de explicarte todo, queda bajo tu responsabilidad creer o no-**

 **Fin Cap. I**


End file.
